His New Assistant
by AudioCutie
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own My Forged Wedding or anything by Voltage. (wish i did) This story starts after Kunihiko's Sequel. There are SPOILERS, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason, don't like then don't read. Read & Review please! 3


These were the moments I lived for when I'm with him. Sipping our tea and talking about whatever came to our minds. Kunihiko's warm smile, the playful glare he gave when I teased him about his age or how he always looked bored. We both knew how hard he worked. Long Island was just a hobby mostly since only the guys were his customers most of the time. Soon I would be working with him at his real business as his assistant. It had come up a few months ago before we took out trip to Okinawa and went through that whole amnesia scare. I thought I had lost the man I loved for good but he came through and regained the memories we had together. He even gave me an engagement ring. We still have to tackle telling our parent though since we are still niece and nephew but I knew with Kunihiko that we could do it.

As I thought about all this Kunihiko had noticed my quietness and before I knew it he had come over and sat next to me. I didn't snap out of my thoughts until I felt his warm lips kiss my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I had spaced out again." I apologized giving him a soft smile.

He gazed at me with his soft smile but didn't say anything. She gently brushed my cheek with his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear, letting me know he wanted a kiss. My eyes closed, basically a second nature and I felt his lips press eagerly into my own. I returned his kiss, setting my tea down on the side table so that I could wrap them around his neck. Soon his weight forced me to lie back on the couch and our kiss became more passionate. I swear I could never get enough of him. I felt his hands travel from my neck to my collarbone and then to my breast. His touch made my body hot, my temperature constantly rising. He knew just where on my body he had to touch to get me going. My own hands had begun to pull at his shirt working to get it off.

"A bit eager aren't we?" He asked as he kissed over my neck and collarbone.

"You knew what you were starting." I retort trying to hold in the moans threatening to escape my lips.

"What did I tell you about holding back with me?" He growled softly before biting down on my neck gently.

I call out his name softly as my back arched at the feeling it made go down my body. He quickly had both our shirts off and had begun kissing down to my waist line. My breathing had become unsteady as his kisses went lower and hands were massaging my breasts through my bra. Just as he was beginning to push up the hem of my skirt his cell phone began to ring. We both looked over to the coffee table and then each other as it rang. I didn't want him to stop but it could have been work so we had to. Disappointed as it turned out to be work, I sat up and put my shirt back on. I figured I'd just shower to calm myself down so I went and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to hop in the shower." I whisper after kissing him as he nodded his head and I watched his eyes go serious. He was officially back in work mode. Even though he could be immature sometimes Kuni definitely changed when it came to his business. Soon I would be seeing that side way more since I started as his assistant on Monday. I would need to act professional and do a good job because he warned me about how tough he could be. I just wanted to be able to help out but have a job as well. The whole reason I even came to him was to get a job. I didn't mind being his assistant but I knew I had to find a job even while working under Kunihiko. I was excited about all of it but also nervous as well. That nervousness didn't melt away until I felt the water hit me. The shower did help me calm myself but even after I had gotten out and had dressed in one of his shirts for bed, Kunihiko was still on the phone. I watched him from around the corner of the hallway catching his eyes every once in a while. I could tell he got a good glance at what I was wearing but it didn't deter him from his work. Figuring her would be at it for a while I simply resigned myself to our bed. Getting under the covers I wished for Kunihiko to be beside me but I tried to go to sleep without putting too much thought to it. I knew if his job was calling him this late that it had to be really important. Slowly but surely I managed to fall asleep thinking of him.

At some point during the night I swore I was dream when I felt strong hands traveling up my thighs and body weight over top of me. I had to of been dreaming of Kunihiko but then when he called my name over and over I knew he wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes and gazed up at Kunihiko, the moonlight illuminating us from the window. He was naked and his hand was slowly rubbing at my folds. My moans began to fill out our bedroom gradually.

"I wasn't done with you earlier." He said before he moved his head down kissed my collarbone before moving his unbuttoned shirt out of the way to suck on my nipples. My hands ran up his arms to his shoulders gripping them at how good he made her body feel. When he brought his hand back into view it was covered in my juices and before I could react to him sucking the juices off he had slid himself into me making me moan loudly. I was in absolute bliss as he began his slow loving thrusts. Our bodies began to move in a steady rhythm, in sync with each our as both our moans now filled the room. Soon Kunihiko began moving faster as I left slight scratches on his shoulders. My body felt like it was in euphoria as he continued to use one hand to feel all over me and his lips came back into contact with mine.

"Time to change the pace up a little." He said before I gave a disappointed whine feeling him leave me but then he laid on his back and pulled me to straddle him. I placed my hands against his toned chest for support as I lowered myself on him, both of us groaning out in sheer pleasure. I could feel that tightening in my stomach signaling how close I was and I could hear that almost animalistic grunt that told me how close Kunihiko was as well. Gazing down at his eyes, glazed over with passion and lust, I moved my hips faster and harder to feel him filling me completely. I was calling his name as I drew closer to my climax and he began to thrust his hips up into mine. Within a few seconds I let out a loud scream as my orgasm hit me and Kunihiko sat up holding me tight, kissing me as he began to have his orgasm as well. I could feel his release inside me as we continued to passionately kiss, coming down from our orgasms. His hands loosened a little around me and rested at the small of my back before he began to lightly kiss my cheeks, eyes, nose, and then my lips again.

"That was great Sienna." Kunihiko said softly when he pulled away from the kiss.

I placed my forehead against his with a soft smile on my face. "Yeah it was. Are you alright? I mean after the call from your job?" I asked before he chuckled a little.

"Always worried about huh? Yeah I'm fine. One of the companies we were closing a deal with suddenly back out so they were just worried about all the legalities. You'll learn all about stuff like that on Monday." He said before laying back down and keeping me close to his chest before pulling the covers over us. He gave me another gentle kiss before the two of us fell asleep together. Monday…wait that was tomorrow! Damn it he knew how hard it would be to wake up yet he still….that's Kunihiko for you.


End file.
